Healing
by Rollins221
Summary: Augustus goes to England for treatment, followed closely by his parents and of course, Hazel Grace. what's next? please r&R
1. Chapter 1

He's just told me his cancer's come back. For a moment, I don't know how to answer him. My world is splintering, and I'm finding it harder to breathe than usual. That's saying a hell of a lot.

"Hazel Grace, don't be afraid, okay?" Augustus assures me.

"You... I don't wanna lose you," I say, my voice barely audible.

"You won't. You won't," he says, holding me tighter.

"Gus, I can't think of this world without you," I tell him, my tone soft. "I know what I said. I remember. That said, though, I will never forget all that we've been through."

"You speak like you're saying goodbye, Hazel Grace," he says with a frown, cupping my chin and shaking his head. "It isn't time for that yet, No. we have lots of time. I'm not giving up. I need you to hold on for me. too. I need you to be with me." He's pushing my hair away from my face as if to offer some comfort. I hold onto him so tight that for a moment, time freezes.

"Please don't leave me, Augustus," I whisper. "Please, no. Not... not yet." I hate how childish I sound, but damn it, I'm just not ready for this. The tears are starting to seep from my eyes.

"Shhh. Don't cry, Hazel Grace." My head is on his chest, and I feel it rumble as he continues shushing my sobs. I can't help it, though. The thought of losing him gives me a pain that has nothing to do with my cancer. This pain is deeper than any that has ever given me.

"I'm not giving up yet," he repeats, rocking me slowly.

"I have to stay," I tell him.

"Stay?" He seems confused.

"With you. Till the end. It seems right to me."

"Hazel Grace, no. Don't talk like the end is already here. Just because my cancer is back doesn't mean I will roll into my grave and die right here. I'm gonna fight for us."

"You swear it?" I ask, even though I know his answer.

"I do. I swear it. You are a big part of why I am still fighting, Hazel Grace. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, and I will do all I can to stay here with you. I'm going to England to get treatment, and-" I stop him and ask, "When do we go?"

"Hazel Grace-"

"No, where you go. I go. Okay?"

"Okay." He kisses me, and I'm holding on for dear life because I know it will be so empty when I finally let him go.

That night, we stand there discussing it with our folks.

"After all," says his mom, "you only get one go at this."

"But," my mom argues, casting a worried look at me, "Hazel, you're too weak."

"Mom, Augustus needs me," I say, "and besides, when else will I get this chance?"

She knows I love Augustus, and she knows it will make me ache to be so far away while he is fighting. She gives me a smile that tells me all this before she says. "Alright, Hazel. You can go. Promise us you will call?"

"Yes, of course," I respond.

She and Dad hug me, and my dad is, as per usual, crying. I give them a smile and walk away.

"Are you sure, Hazel Grace?" I hear Augustus ask me as we leave to pack. I used to find it odd that he called me by both my first and middle name, but somehow now, I'd give anything to hear it in that sexy, rumbling tone I'd fallen for.

"Oh, yes," I assure him. "I have to do this. I don't want you alone."

"I'd have my parents," he told me, but then smiled in that impish way I'd come to give everything for. "I am really glad you want to come, however, because I find if this works, my victory would be inexplicably hollow without you there."

I smile. "Why, Augustus, are you flirting?" `

"I thought you'd recognize that by now, Hazel Grace.," he responds, grinning again.

"I do," I tell him, kissing him quickly. "England, here we come."


	2. Miracles and Infinities

"It hurts so much, Hazel Grace," he tells me as we lay together in bed af **ter the** flight. His folks are resting in the room next door.

"Hey, shhh. I'm here," I answer him. I can see the tears welling in those icy blues. "It's going to be okay, Augustus. We'll make it go away."

"Make it stop, Hazel Grace. I swear, I'll do anything. I just can't take it anymore." He's a mess of tears, so I just hold him tight. My confident, self-assured Augustus is gone for the moment, replaced by a breaking shell.

"I'm here, Augustus. I'm here," I say over and over, rocking hm. "We're gonna get you all better." I wanna laugh at that, as that's the tone a mother might use for a sobbing toddler, but Augustus doesn't seem to even hear me. Instead, I say, "Don't give up, Augustus. No. You promised me you'd fight." I stroke his hair, hoping that this is at least offering him some comfort.

"The pain is so deep," he whispers, "like my whole body is on fire from the inside out. Hazel, I only ask one thing now."

"Anything, Augustus. Just name it."

"Don't leave me, at least until..."He can't finish.

"Shhh, don't. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not. I'm right here."

"I don't wanna leave you behind, Hazel Grace."

"You're not going to. We will get you through this, and then we'll go home and have our own little slice of infinity just you and me. Okay?"

This brings on that crooked smile even through his pain. "Okay. Will you read to me?"

I smile and pull out _An Imperial Affliction_ and read slowly.

"Hazel Grace?" he asks after a bit.

"Hmm?

"How are you feeling?

"Oh, grand," I answer in my best imitation of him, "I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up."

He laughs, a real and honest one. My Augustus is back. "Hazel Grace, you have the touch."

"The what?" I ask, confused.

"You know how to say just the right thing, and if I beat this cancer-"

"No," I correct him, "when you beat this cancer."

He grins again. "Okay," he allows, "when I beat this cancer, there's nothing that would please me more than spending the rest of my life changing every one of your tough days to good ones in some way or another."

This chokes me up, "Oh, Augustus..."

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay. You didn't. I only wish I had more time."

"You only have this moment, Hazel Grace. This one right here and now. You have to live while you can, and we do it together."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Augustus responds, stroking my cheek.

"I love you," I say softly.

"And I you," he agrees, "so much."

A few months later, Gus and his parents and I are waiting for his doctor. They decided to try Philanxifor on him as well.

"I've never seen anything like this," she says.

"What?" we all ask.

"No tumors. Mr. Waters, you are officially NEC." she smiles.

Augustus's parents and I all squeal and hug him.

"We did it, Augustus!" I exclaim.

"Yes, thank the stars," agrees Mrs. Waters in a gushing tone.

"We love you, Gus," his dad tells him.

"I love you, too." He smiles. "Now, Hazel Grace, let's go have that infinity. Okay?"

I smile and kiss him "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know it's been ages since I wrote anything here, but I got some awesome ideas from my best fangirl friend, McKenna, so I thought I'd write them down so you could all enjoy!**

Gus and I are sitting on the sculpture at Funky Bones a few months later when he looks over and smiles at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"What?" I ask, not sure what he's about to say.

He clears his throat. "Hazel Grace, we've been through so much together in such a short period of time, and our love is as solid as they come. Because of that, I'm quite sure that it's the right time to ask this." He bends down on his real knee and pulls out a black velvet box. I'm already crying because I know where this is going. He grins again and shows me the ring as he says, "Hazel Grace, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Augustus Waters?"

I take a moment to get myself back together and then finally manage, "Yes, Gus, I will."

He kisses me and slips the ring on my finger. "Our own infinity," he whispers. "Okay?"

I giggle and say, "Okay."

It happened. One day soon, I will walk beside Augustus as his partner for the whole of our time in this life. I'm elated, especially since the thought of marriage had been fairly distant up to now.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"More than I have been of anything," he answers, that same crooked grin spreading all the way across his face and lighting his eyes.

I smile and kiss him, feeling as if I'm on cloud 9. Mrs. Augustus Waters. Hazel Grace Waters. Any way I say it, I love the sound of that


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had so much fun writing the proposal scenes that I had to follow it up, so I really hope you all enjoy! Oh, and before you get too confused, I should let you know that I aged Hazel and Augustus up a little for story purposes. Hazel is 21, and Augustus is 22.

Hazel's POV

I get home about an hour later, butterflies in my stomach at the thought of telling my folks. I know they'll be happy, but they also may be a little worried since I'm still young.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something," I say.

They both give me a worried look as if they're afraid I'm about to give them bad news.

"Is something wrong?" Dad asks.

I smile, chuckling a little. "No, no, not at all. This is good news," I reassure them.

Mom grins and says, "Well, don't keep us in suspense. What is it?"

I take a breath and answer, "Augustus asked me to marry him, and I said yes." I show them the ring,

My mom squeals and hugs me, and my dad smiles proudly. "We're happy for you, Hazel," he says after a minute.

Mom nods, squeezing my shoulder. She looks as if she might cry, so I say, "Now you'll get to officially welcome Augustus to the family." This does make her cry, and through her tears, she manages to say, "There's no one I'd rather welcome in."

I give her another hug, which she returns with gusto. "We have a lot to plan for," I observe.

"We do,"agrees Mom. "Let's go shopping!"

I groan and smack her arm playfully. "Okay, let's go."

Gus's POV

I stand in front of my parents, my nerves making my stomach feel like Jello. "I have some news," I begin.

They look at me expectantly.

"What is it?" Mom asks.

"Tell us, Pal," Dad urges.

"I felt it was the right time to propose to Hazel Grace, and she accepted. She'll be joining our family soon, officially that is." I smile, and Mom hugs me. Dad isn't one for physical affection, so he just grins and claps me on the shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you," Mom says, "and I can't wait to have Hazel a part of us."

"You picked well, Gus," Dad agrees, clapping me on the shoulder again. "Hazel will be a good partner for you."  
I nod in agreement, knowing that we both feel ready to take the next step in this great journey called life. As long as we have each other, anything can happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks to anyone still reading the story! Originally, I had just finished the book, so I was thinking of how it was written. That being said, here in my world Hazel doesn't have cancer.

The next day, I text Kaitlyn before I get in the shower to ask if she wants to help with the wedding shopping. I had called her after my mom and I got back last night to tell her the good news. I finish my shower, and my phone chimes. It's a text from Kaitlyn that reads: _That sounds like a smashing good time! I'll be over in 20._ My mom is getting dressed in the other room.

I chuckle and text back: OK. _I'll be ready._

About 20 minutes later, I hear a knock. I open the door, and a very bubbly Kaitlyn is waiting on the other side. I smile and hug her. "Hi, Kaitlyn," I say as she hugs me back.

As we pull apart, she says in her vaguely British accent, "Hazel, I simply must meet your fiancee."

"You will," I promise her, "he's meeting us at the mall."

She gives me a bit of a devious look and says, "Delicious!"

I laugh. "Back off, Kait, he's taken," I tease.

She hits my arm, laughing too, "I'm kidding, Hazel. Let's go."

My mom chuckles, looking expectantly at me. "Time's a-ticking, Hazel," she says, squeezing my arm,

We arrive at the mall 15 minutes later. Augustus is waiting outside, His eyes light up when he sees me.

"Hello, Hazel Grace," He smiles and gives me a kiss.

As we part, I respond, "Hello yourself."

He glances at Kaitlyn "Who's this?" he asks.

Kaitlyn grins and extends her hand "My name is Kaitlyn. I'm an old friend of Hazel's."

Augustus shakes her hand and responds. "I'm Augustus, Hazel Grace's betrothed." He glances at me, and I can tell he's a little unsure about the accent, so I giggle and say, "You'll get used to it."

We go in several stores, during the course of which Gus and I simply watch Kaitlyn shop., unable to keep up with her intensity

Gus chuckles and leans over toward me, whispering, "Is she always like this, Hazel Grace?"

I giggle and answer, "Yeah, always." Mom laughs and says, "Wow, and I thought I was an avid shopper."

Kaitlyn comes back to us saying, "Hazel, I got you the perfect dress. You must try it on."

I smile and leave Augustus outside as Mom follows us into the fitting room. I discover that Kaitlin has found me a pretty royal blue gown. It's a silk number that hits me just past the knees.  
"Hazel, it's perfect," Mom gushes, close to tears."

Looking in the mirror, I must agree. "Do you think Gus will like it?"

"Darling, you could wear a potato sack and he'd love it," Kaitlyn says, "But in this, you will knock his eyes out."

We laugh and pay for the gown and slip it into a garment bag so Augustus doesn't see. He smiles as we walk out, eyeing the bag, "I can't wait to see what you chose," he says.

"Patience, Grasshopper," I answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Shout out to my best fangirl friend, McKenna, for all the awesome ideas!

The next day, we sit going over the guest list.

"Both sets of our parents," Augustus starts

"Of course," I agree.

"And Isaac. I was hoping he could be my best man. Him and my dad," Gus suggests

"Sounds good to me," I answer him, writing it down.

"And we could ask Lidevij to come too," he suggests.  
I smile, nodding. "Yeah, she should definitely be there," I agree, pulling out my laptop and setting up an email.

 **Dear Lidevij,**

 **It's Hazel and Augustus. We met when you introduced us to Van Houten. We're writing because a few days ago, Augustus asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We'd like it very much if you would come help us celebrate, and Here's the info:**

 **Place: Sacred Heart Episcopal Church Basement 2321 Echols Street Indianapolis, Indiana, 34351**

 **Date: The fifteenth of May 2017**

 **Time: Guests should arrive between 2 and 3 PM.**

 **Hope to see you there,**

 **Hazel &Augustus**

 **P.S. I'd very much like it if you'd be a bridesmaid :)**

 **2 Days Later**

 **Dear Hazel &Augustus,**

 **I'm so happy to hear your big news! Thanks so much for inviting me to celebrate your big day, and I will most certainly be there.**

 **Your Friend,**

 **Lidevij**

 **P.S. I will be honored to be a bridesmaid.**

A few hours later, I text Kaitlyn.

Me: _Hey, Kait, Hazel here. Want to come cake shopping with us?_

Kaitlyn: _Sounds like ripping fun, love! When do you want to go?_

Me: 20 minutes?

Kaitlyn: _Absolutely! See you soon!_

Me: _OK. I'll be waiting,_ __

 __I glance at Augustus, saying, "I just invited Kaitlyn to come look at cakes with us.

Augustus laughs and says, "Something tells me this will be a very interesting trip."


	7. Chapter 7

Hazel's POV

20 minutes later, I hear a knock. I go to answer it, and an extremely enthusiastic Kaitlyn meets me with a hug.

"Darling, I'm so looking forward to this!"

"Kait, we're picking cake." I say, "not going to the moon."

Augustus laughs, "You're too much, Hazel Grace."

I laugh, too. "Let's go."

15 minutes pass, and we pull up at Vincenzo's Bakery. Augustus comes around, opens my door, and helps me down from the car. Kaitlyn gets out of her seat in the back as he opens her door as well.

When we step up onto the curb, Augustus holds the bakery door open, then follows us inside, falling into step beside me.

"Hi, welcome to Vincenzo's. How can I help you?" asks a girl whose nametag reads Emily B.

"We're here to choose a cake for our wedding day," Augustus answers.

Emily smiles and says, "Congratulations! When is the big day?"

"May 15th." I answer.

"So many exquisite looking cakes!" Kaitlynn enthuses, looking around.

"Yes," agrees Augustus. "Lots of good choices."

"So what flavor were you looking for?" Emily asks. "I can bring you a sampler to try."

Augustus smiles and says to me, "How about vanilla cake with chocolate chip cookie dough filling?"

That sounds really good, so I nod and respond, "That's okay by me."

"Any particular theme you want?" Emily inquires.

"Hazel Grace, can you step outside for a minute?" Augustus questions with a small smile.

I find it a little strange, but I step out, knowing he probably wants to surprise me.

Gus's POV

"So we have this favorite novel," I say to Emily. "It's called _An Imperial Affliction._ " I pull out a copy of the book. "I'd like you to make it look as much like this as possible."

"Oh, Augustus, this is so romantic," Kaitlyn says."Hazel is going to go wild for this."

I smile. "I hope so. Can you do it for us?"

Emily nods, snapping a picture of the book. "We can absolutely do that." She gives me a grin and shakes my hand. "Your Hazel is a lucky girl."

I shake my head. "No, I'm the lucky one."


	8. Chapter 8

Hazel's POV

The morning of the wedding, butterflies are beating their wings against my ribs as I think of finally walking in tandem with Augustus into our eternity. We still have a little time, since it's only 7. I didn't sleep much last night, and my mom woke me at like 6, as per usual when we have a a big day. She figured that we needed an early start since this is like the biggest day ever.

Me: Mom, it's like 7 in the morning. Can we at least have coffee?

Mom: But, Hazel, it's your wedding day!

Me: Yeah, Mom, I'm aware, but did you really have to wake me at 6 for a 2 o'clock ceremony?

Mom: Yeah, since there's so much to do.

I just kind of let it go at this point, since I know there's no way I'll win. Her gift for celebration maximization will always reign supreme. At about 8, we head to the party store to pick up the decorations, which are my surprise for Gus. I'm hoping I've got this right seeing as Gus is the kinda guy to notice the smallest things. I had the staff set up glass lanterns for the tables with little resin pipes on the inside to represent _AIA_ along with napkins engraved with our favorite quotes: Pain demands to be felt and Some infinities are bigger than other infinities.

My mom glances at the stuff in the bags and smiles. "You really have everything set to a T, Hazel," she praises.

I grin and pat her shoulder. "I learned from the best."

She laughs and answers, "Well,I trihed to teach you well."

At around 11, we go to McEvoy's, one of our favorite diners, to catch brunch and chat about what's left to prep. "The decorations are covered," I say,

"And the clothes," Mom adds.

Gus's POV

At around 11, I text Hazel Grace: _Don't worry about the cake. I've got that covered._

Hazel: _Okay?_

Me: _Okay. I love you, and I'll see you later, Mrs. Waters._

Hazel: _I love you, too, Mr. Waters. See you soon!_

Me: _Not soon enough!_

Hazel's POV

At around 11:30, we go to pick up the orange tulip bouquets I ordered.

Mom: Hazel, these are just the most!

Me: Ugh, Mom can you not embarrass me today? (Smile)

Mom: (laughing) Okay, okay, you're right. I'm sorry.

We go to put the decorations in the back of the church so we can set up quick after we get dressed. Mom smiles at me and says, "It's almost time."

"I know," I reply. "Won't be long now." I smile and squeeze her shoulder. We go home to grab the dress and do my hair

Gus's POV

It's now around 1, so I text Isaac and Kaitlyn to ask for help bringing the cake down.

Isaac: _Sure, Bro, be over in 10._

Kaitlyn: _Be right there!_

10 minutes later, we all carry the cake in.

"Careful!" I call out. "Don't drop it!"

"Chill, Bro," Isaac says.

"Yes, don't be a nutter," Kaitlyn agrees. "We've got it."

Isaac laughs as we set it down in the kitchen fridge and go off to get ready.

Hazel's POV

After we've got the decorations all out, Kaitlyn texts: _Getting changed. See you out there!_

I slip into my dress and blue sequined Mary Janes,and my mom says, "Hazel, you're a picture. Let's get you to your prince."


	9. Chapter 9

As I walk out, Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus plays, and Augustus, clad in the most striking violet suit, is speechless. My dad has my arm, and he's crying without any sound as he walks me down toward Augustus. As I look around at all our friends and family, I can hardly believe that in a matter of minutes, I will be Mrs. Waters. We reach the alter, and my dad kisses me on the cheek and says, "Good luck, Kitten,"

Patrick smiles and says, "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"We do," my parents say at the same time.

My dad lets go, and I give Augustus my hand.

"You look strikingly beautiful, Hazel Grace," he says, stroking my cheek.

I smile and say, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Dearly beloved, we join Hazel and Augustus to celebrate their entrance into the bonds of holy matrimony. Marriage shouldn't be entered into lightly or impulsively, and, as always, love should be supreme in a relationship. We can all see that this is the case with Hazel and Augustus, and I'm so glad they invited me here to help them take that first step. Do you have vows to share?" he finally asks.

Augustus takes a breath and says, "Hazel Grace, words can't adequately describe the depth of my feelings for you, but I will try. From the second we first met, I knew you were a special creature. I knew that I wanted to know you better, and I'm so incredibly glad I did. I love you more than I ever dreamed possible. We've been through so much. It has been worth every step of this amazing journey so far, and our infinity is just beginning," He stops as his voice catches, then continues, "I promise you I will be here with you in good times and in difficult ones because I know that as long as you and I are together, spectacular things can and will happen. I can't wait to go on our next adventure." He slips the ring on my finger, and I see that the band is in the shape of the infinity symbol.

I wipe my eyes with the tissue Lidevij hands me, take a breath, and say, "How in the world do I top that?"

There's a ripple of laughter, and I chuckle a little before I finally say, "Augustus, you've given me so much. We met at a time when I had mostly given up. You showed me how to live again, and you showed me what love means in its truest form. I thank you for that, and I cannot wait to be beside you all the way. I love you so much, Augustus Waters." I slip the ring onto his finger, and we simply stand and stare at each other for a long moment as if we are the only two people on Earth."

Patrick brings us back by saying, "By the power vested in me by the state of Indiana, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We have a long kiss, and when we part, he says, "It's my immense pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Augustus Waters!"

There's a large cheer that spreads through the church as we kiss again.


	10. Chapter 10

When we get to the reception, Augustus smiles when he sees the decorations.

"Full of surprises, Hazel Grace," he says, hugging me.

"Do you like them?"

"Oh yes," he kisses the side of my head. "You are a true romantic."

"Oh, you have me way beat in that department, Augustus," I say, giving him a squeeze.

He laughs "We complement each other."

"Why do you think I said yes?"

He chuckles. "True enough, Hazel Grace," he agrees.

We watch the guests mingle for awhile, and soon Kaitlyn comes over.

"Oh, Darling, that was a very elegant ceremony," she gushes, hugging me.

"Not overly elegant, though," I respond, hugging her back.

"Oh, no, not at all, just the right amount of elegance and shimmer, perfect for a queen like you,"

"I'm no queen," I say modestly.

"No, not to the world, but you are definitely my queen," Augustus puts in, kissing me lightly. "Oh, Hazel, he really is your king," Kaitlyn enthuses as Isaac walks over.

"Can I have this dance?" he asks a little shyly.

Kaitlyn smiles "Ah, so chivalry isn't dead, ," she answers. "Of course you can."

Isaac flushes, and they dance to Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars. Gus and I watch since we're waiting for our first dance, and are for the moment perfectly content to just stand in each other's arms.

5 minutes later, Isaac taps a fork against a glass and motions to the DJ to cut the music.

"As the best man, it's my duty to make a toast on this special day. I've known both Hazel and Gus for a very long time, and if you saw how horrendous he was at Price of Dawn when I first met him, you would know how long ago that was." The drummer gives a rimshot, and after a pause for laughter, he continues, "And as for Hazel, we met at the same support group where she met Augustus, and I think her relationship with him actually made our friendship stronger. I wish them both the best on their new and exciting journey together. Cheers to Gus and Hazel, and here's to many happy years."

The entire room clinks glasses and says, "To Gus and Hazel!" and we all drink champagne

"Oh, and I forgot one thing," Isaac says, glancing back at us. "Augustus has a little surprise for Hazel.

To my surprise, Gus begins to sing May I by Trading Yesterday

There you stand, opened heart, opened doors  
Full of life with a world that's wanting more  
But I can see when the lights start to fade  
The day is done and your smile has gone away

Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love

May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down  
All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most  
Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love  
May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe here  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down

All that's made me is all worth trading  
Just to have one moment with you  
So I will let go with all that I know  
Knowing that you're here with me  
For your love is changing me  
May I hold you as you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe  
May I love you, may I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down  
"I didn't know you could sing," I manage after a few minutes.

He smiles "You're not the only one full of surprises, Hazel Grace," he responds. "As a matter of fact, wait here." He disappears into the kitchen and brings out a cake in the shape of AIA.

"Wow, Gus, is this why you asked me to step out?"

He nods. "and I have one more surprise," he says, holding out an envelope.  
"Augustus?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

"Open it and find out," he says, smiling.

I open it to find tickers to Amsterdam. I smile and hug him. "Oh, Augustus …."

"Amsterdam, here we come.," he says and chuckles.

Author's Note: I don't own the song, Trading Yesterday does, and I got the lyrics from .


	11. Chapter 11

I smile. "Wow, this day has been full of surprises." I say, looking at the cake

"That's what I'm here for, Hazel Grace.."

"Well, you're doing a very good job."

"Glad to hear I've taken my kingly role to the next level," he says and chuckles.

"Oh, you definitely have."

After a few minutes, the DJ says "Time for the first dance."

We step out onto the floor, and John Legend's All Of Me plays, and we dance wrapped in each other's arms.

"Happy first dance as Mrs. Waters," Augustus whispers to me, to which I giggle and say, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

When the song ends, my dad comes up and says, "Now it's my turn." He smiles as I step into his arms. As we're dancing to Ready, Set, Don't Go by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus, he tears up and says, "Hazel, you may be taking the next step, but never forget we're always here if you need us."

I smile and say, "I know, Dad. I love you. "

I love you, too, Baby," he says, kissing the side of my head.

When the song ends, my mom hugs me and says, "I'm so happy for you."

I hug her back and say, "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

She smiles and returns the sentiment.

After that, we eat cake and open presents, and a couple hours later as Gus leads me out, he says, "Oh, and I have this one other surprise."

"Another one?" I smile.

Gus shows me a limo, and he opens my door. He then steps into his side.

"Always traveling in style," I whisper, kissing him.

"Every day of my life," he answers, kissing back. "Especially with you."

I giggle and say, "We should go pack."

He smiles "Already taken care of, Hazel Grace."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"The bags are in the trunk."

I smile. "Oh, Augustus, you thought of everything." I kiss him again.

"Don't I always?"

I laugh. "Well, you are pretty good at the details."

He pulls me close and whispers, "Okay?"

I smile and respond, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too," he answers. "Amsterdam, here we come." With that, we head to the airport.


	12. Chapter 12

As we step into the plane and take out seats, Gus lets me step into the window seat, and he takes the aisle.

"I had that seat last time and thought you'd like the view," he explains.

"I bet I will."

"So, now that we're official," he begins, "what next?"

"I don't know. Maybe kids?"

He smiles at this. "We'd make good parents."

"You think?"

"Of course."

"It doesn't freak you out?"

"No more than any other human."

I laugh. "So it does freak you out?"

"Not to the point we couldn't do it."

"I guess that's true."

"As long as we're together, we can handle anything,"

"I suppose we can," I say, kissing him.

"I know we can," he answers, kissing back.

Just then, a woman carrying 2 baby carriers walks by us, Both babies are crying at the top of their voices, and the mom looks frazzled.

"Could we handle that? I ask Augustus as she walks away,

"Definitely."

"Oh, boy, I'm in trouble," I say nervously.

He laughs, "Well, you wouldn't be alone. We have plenty of support."

"That's true."

"We'll just have to see what the future holds."


	13. Chapter 13

Gus: We have a great future ahead, Hazel Grace.

Me: Yes, we do.

Gus: I can't wait to see what it holds.

Me: Me, either. (Smile)

Gus (hugging me close): Okay?

Me: Okay.

Gus: So what should we do first when we get to Amsterdam?

Me: Sleep since it's a long flight over.

Gus (laughing): I'm being serious, Hazel Grace.

Me: So am I. We'll be exhausted when we land, and we have a lot to see later.

Gus: Come on, where's your sense of adventure, your sense of risk?

Me: Okay, fine. You know I can't say no to those twinkling eyes of yours,

Gus (Smiling): It's what I count on, Hazel Grace.

He kisses me as we land, and when we step off the plane, we find Lidevij there to meet us. This is the conversation that follows:

Lidevij: Augustus! Hazel! I'm so happy to see you again so soon!

Gus and I (Hugging her): Us too, Lidevij.

Lidevij (Handing us a key): It is my present to you.

Me: What's it a key to?

Lidevij (Smiling): Your new vacation house.

We both glance at each other in shock.

Gus: Lidevij you really didn't have to.

Lidevij (Smiling): I wanted to, You want to go and see the house?  
We nod and follow her as she drives us to our new temporary home. Our journey is only just beginning. Here I am in a special place with my incredibly extraordinary new husband, and I cannot wait to see where life will take us.


	14. Chapter 14

The house stands on a hill, and it's way bigger than either of us expected. We gasp in amazement.

Me: Wow, it's so big.

Gus: No kidding.

Lidevij (Smiling): You deserve it.

Gus: Lidevij, you didn't have to.

Lidevij: I wanted to. I thought you deserved a little spoiling.

Me (Smiling): Well, we're so glad you did.

Lidevij: It's not too much?

Gus: No way. It's a beautiful place.

We walk up the stairs to the master bedroom, where we see yellow and blue walls with red curtains and a massive king size bed.

Lidevij: This is your room. (Smiles)

Me: Wow...

Gus: You outdid yourself, Lidevij.

Lidevij (Laughing) You say that, and I've only shown you one room.

Gus and I laugh and follow her into the kitchen, which is light and open.

Gus: I've never heard of a kitchen upstairs.

Lidevij: Oh, there's one downstairs, too.

Gus: Lidevij, you spoil us.

Lidevij smiles and leads us into three bedrooms that are spacious and airy with fabulous views.

Gus: These would make great rooms for our kids.

Me: That's what I was thinking. (Smile)

Gus (Pulling me close): Okay?

Me: Okay.

We see the downstairs kitchen and the living room, which has very lavish furniture and a big screen tv.

Gus and I (Hugging her): Thank you so much, Lidevij.

Lidevij (hugs back): It is my pleasure. I will leave you two alone. (Smiles)

She leaves, and we go back upstairs

"Before we do this," I say, "you should know, it's um my first..."

"Time?" Says Augustus.

I nod, embarrassed.

"Mine, too," he says, "but I love you, Hazel Grace."

"I love you, too." I smile.

We make love, and afterward we lay in each other's arms, each wondering how we got so lucky


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, I wake to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. I go down and find Augustus in front of the stove.

"Morning," I say, smiling.

He turns and smiles back. "Morning, Hazel Grace," he answers. "Hope you're hungry."

"I am," I respond, sitting.

As we're eating he asks, "What do you wanna do today?

"Let's go to a museum," I suggest.

"Which one?"

"The Van Gogh?"

"Okay, let's go."

A while later as we're looking around, Augustus says, "This man certainly had a unique viewpoint on things."

I laugh. "Well, the books say he cut his ear off due to hearing things that weren't there, so if that was the case, then I can see why his paintings are, shall we say, nontraditional."

Augustus nods. "True enough."

"I think if I were suffering like that, I may have done the same thing," I say.

"But would that have solved the problem if it was a mental illness?" Gus argues.

"No, I guess not because it would have still been there."

"And at that time, there weren't a lot of medications out there to help mental illness," Gus reasons.

"And even if there were, we know now that most people with mental illness don't believe they need medication."

"It must've been hard to suffer like that."

"Well, a lot of art comes from suffering, so it might've actually helped him."

I smile "That's a very insightful thought, Augustua."

He smiles back and pulls me close. "Okay?"

I giggle and answer, "Okay. Should we get lunch?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Orangee?"

"I'm in."

We call to make reservations, and 20 minutes later, we walk down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Waters?" asks the hostess.

We glance at each other, smile and say, "Yes?"

She smiles. "Good to see you back. Right this way." She leads us to a table.

Our former waiter, Victor, grins at us and says in his accent, "My young friends! You have returned! So good to see you!"

We laugh and say, "Good to see you, too, Victor." We hug him, and he returns it.

"What can I get you?" he asks.

"A bottle of your best stars and your dragon carrot risotto." Augustus says. "We're here on our honeymoon."

Victor's grin lights his eyes. "Oh, congratulations! I'll have that right out!" He scurries away and returns with our champagne. "I'll have your food up soon."

We nod our thanks, and Augustus pours us two glasses. "To our infinity. Okay?" he asks, raising his glass.

"Okay," I reply, clinking mine to his.

We eat slowly, enjoying every bite, and when we finish, Augustus asks, "Dessert?"

I nod and say, "Victor, can we get some chocolate silk pie, please?"

He nods and gets it for us.

We enjoy our pie and then go walking along the river.

"Look," I say, "Dandelions." I point to the flowers along the bank.

Augustus smiles and kisses me. "A sign of rebirth."

I kiss him back. "Maybe they're for us."

Augustus nods. "We've got a lot to look forward to."


	16. Chapter 16

Next, we go to the Anne Frank house.

"It hasn't changed." I say, taking it in.

Augustus laughs. "Not in the least. Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We walk in, and just like last time, the gravity of Anne and her family's situation hits me like a mac truck, and I'm left speechless for a second.

"Hazel Grace?" Augustus asks.

"Yeah?

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. I mean can you imagine living like this?"

"No," he answers as we climb up to the attic. "It must've been agony living in fear that way."

"Yeah, but somehow, Anne managed to stay in surprisingly good spirits."

"I wish I had her courage."

"You do, Augustus," I say as we reach the top. "Just in a different way. I mean you beat cancer not once but twice. That has to count for something."

He smiles and kisses me. "I suppose it does."

"See? It's all about perspective," I say, kissing back. "Look around. We're the lucky ones."

"There's the touch again." He gives me a smile and a wink. It's in this moment that I realize I'm right where I want to be.


	17. Chapter 17

After we leave the house, we walk around for about an hour. We stop to listen to the street bands.

"This feels familiar," Augustus muses.

"It does."

"They're pretty good,"

Augustus takes my hand and we dance for a while, then we look around at all the architecture.

"Such pretty views," I whisper

"Uhuh," agrees Augustus.

I take out my camera and snap pictures of the buildings. "So we can show our folks when we get back," I explain.

"Your mom saw them once before," Augustus reminds me with a smile,

"Not from this view."

"I guess not."

We keep walking and after another hour, we go back to the house and cuddle up under our covers.

"We'll have to get our own house when we get back," Augustus says, pulling me close.

"Just another step."

A few days later, we catch the plane home, and this time, I let him take the window.

"Okay?" he asks

I giggle and say, "Okay." I snuggle into him and sleep the rest of the flight home.

At first, I'm confused at Gus's shaking me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, still a little groggy.

"We're home," he answers.

"Already?"

"Yeah, you slept most of the flight."

"Okay, let's go."

We step off the plane and see our parents waiting, so we go to meet them, and this is the conversation that follows after we hug:

My mom: Hazel, Gus, so glad you're home! How was the honeymoon?

My dad: (Smiling): Did you have a good time?

Gus and I: We had a great time.

Gus's mom: Tell us all about it!

My mom: Yeah, we need details!

Gus and I laugh and talk to them about the vacation house, dinner, and our trips to a few of the tourist spots, and my mom breaks in with "Lidevij bought you a house?"

"Yeah, she said we needed a little spoiling," I say.

"I told her she didn't have to," Gus says, "but she insisted."

"You're lucky," his mom says, "She seems like a good friend."

"She is," I say .

A few hours later, we're sitting at Funky Bones when Gus says, "We should get our own place. I mean we don't wanna live with our folks forever, do we?"

"No," I agree, "We need our own place."

"Just another step on the journey."


	18. Chapter 18

A week later, we're sitting at Funky Bones.

"Ooh, this one's nice," I say, pointing a house out in the paper.

"Three bedrooms, two baths."

"Ooh, but no backyard."

"That one's out."

"Four bedrooms? Is that two big?" Gus asks.

"Not if we can afford it."

"We may actually need the room."

"Yeah, we might."

We settle on the one with four bedrooms and two with 3. I call my mom's friend Joan.

"Hey, Joan, Hazel here."

"Hazel! It's been a long time. What can I do for you?"

I explain about the wedding and looking for a house . "Can you help us?"

"I'd be happy to."

"Great. We have a few we like. When are you free?"

"I can meet you in fifteen minutes. Where are you?"

"At Funky Bones." I explain how to get here, and exactly fifteen minutes later, we see her car. I go over to meet her, and Augustus follows.

"Joan, hey." I smile and hug her. "I'd like you to meet my husband."

"I'm Augustus," he says and smiles.

She smiles. "Good to meet you. So where first?

About ten minutes later, we stand on the porch of the first house.

"It's nice, but the yard is a tad small," I say.

"And the kitchen island interferes with the layout," puts in Augustus.

"And that stove looks like one from an alien movie." I laugh a little.

We go to the second three bedroom, and it immediately feels different.

"I love the yard," I say.

"Me, too," agrees Augustus.

"And the kitchen is so open."

"Love the windows in the bedrooms, too."

"Okay, Joan, what are we looking at?" I ask.

"About 40,000."

"No problem." We sign the papers. We'd gotten some help from our parents since we were just starting out. We consider ourselves very lucky.

About a week later, I wake up and have to run to the bathroom and throw up.

"Hazel Grace, are you all right?" Gus asks

I wipe my face and raise my head. "Ugh. Yeah, just a bug."

He carries me back to our room and makes me tea. We spend that day watching tv snuggled up in bed.

The next week, I'm still nauseous and throwing up so Augustus says, "Maybe it isn't a bug."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Maybe you're pregnant."

"Oh, you think?"

"Maybe." He smiles.

I go to buy a test and go in to take it.

After a few minutes, it comes up positive. "Gus, we're gonna have a baby," I say and smile.

He hugs me and gives me a kiss. "Wow," he says in wonder, "We're gonna be parents."

I laugh. "That's kind of what that means."

He smiles again. "I'm so excited."

"Me, too."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

A couple of days later, we wait in my OBGYN's office. I just want to be sure the test was a true positive, so I arranged for an ultrasound.

"Okay, Hazel," Doctor Freeman says, "This will be a little cold."

Augustus takes my hand.

"Whoa," the doctor says.

"What?" we ask.

"It looks like you're having triplets," she answers and smiles.

"Triplets?" Augustus asks, shocked.

The doctor grins again. "Yep. See? One, two, three." she points them out.

I laugh "Wow, I guess that positive test wasn't kidding."

"Our life is getting ready to become very busy," Augustus whispers.

"My guess is you're about three weeks, maybe four." the doctor says.

"Sounds about right," I say.

"Our infinity is becoming surprisingly crowded, but in a wonderful way," Augustus says and kisses me.

"It sure is," I agree kissing him back.


	19. Chapter 19

We're at dinner with our parents when Gus says, "We have some news."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," my mom says. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," I say, smiling.

Both our moms squeal and hug us. After we hug them back, I say, "With triplets."

"What?" his mom asks as if she hasn't heard me right.

"Triplets, Mom," Augustus says.

"Wow, so I'm gonna be a grandma," she answers and smiles.

"We both are," puts in my mom.

"Of course," she responds.

Our dads just look at us and smile, and after a minute, his dad says, "Congratulations, you two, but isn't it a little fast?"

"No, not really," I say, "I mean, we dated for, like, 4 years before we even got married."

"That's true," he allows.

"How far along?" my mom asks.

"About a month," Augustus and I say together.

They all smile, and we share another group hug.

"First a marriage and now babies," my mom muses.

"Well," I joke, "that's kind of the way most people hope it happens."

She laughs. "Very true."

My dad says, "We'll all be here if you need us."

"I know, Dad, thanks."

"We'll all babysit anytime," Gus's mom says.

"Careful what you wish for, Cindy," I reply with a laugh.

She laughs and answers, "That's what grandparents are for."


	20. Chapter 20

Isaac's POV

"So, you know Hazel's friend Kaitlyn?" I ask Gus.

"I'm familiar, yes," he answers.

"I have a giant crush on her, and I'm not sure how to ask her out. You're good with words. Can you help me out?"

Gus smiles "Glad to, my friend. Tell her you think she's the prettiest girl you've seen in ages. Tell her that you loved the way she danced at the wedding and that you'd like to get to know her better. She liked you enough to accept a dance. I'm sure she'd love to accept a date."

"You think?"

"Of course. You're smart and funny and sensitive. She's gonna love you."

I smile. "Thanks, Pal

Kaitlyn's POV

"Oh, Hazel, I'm positively smitten with your friend, Isaac." I confess.

"Smitten?" she asks.

I laugh. "I like him," I explain.

Hazel smiles. "You two would make a good couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think you'd work really well."

"Brilliant! I so hope he asks me out."

"I bet he will."

"What makes you think he will?"

"Well, he asked you to dance, so it's obvious that he likes you."

"You make a good point, Darling," I agree.

Hazel laughs. "I thought so, too."


	21. Chapter 21

Isaac's POV

After a couple hours, I text Kaitlyn: _Hey, it's Isaac. Do you want to go out on a date sometime?_

She text back: _Absolutely! See you soon!_

Gus's POV

My phone plays Isaac's ringtone.

"Hey, Buddy, what's up?" I ask.

"I asked Kaitlyn out, and she said yes!" he answers excitedly.

"I knew she would, my friend. Do you two wanna come to lunch with Hazel and me tomorrow? We have some news we want to share."

"Sure. Where?"

"The food court in the mall say around 12:30?"

"We'll be there."

"Great. See you then."

Hazel's POV

The next day, we meet up at the food court.

Kaitlyn hugs me, and we sit down. "Darling, you must tell us this news!" she enthuses.

Isaac laughs and says, "Yeah, what is it?"

"It seems," Augustus says, "that Hazel is carrying triplets." He smiles.

"This is fabulous news!" Kaitlyn half shouts.

I laugh. "We're excited."

Isaac smiles and claps Gus on the shoulder. "So you two are gonna be parents."

"Does this mean I get to be an auntie?" Kaitlyn asks.

Augustus smiles and says, "Of course. The more friends we have around us the better."

"So I'll get to be an uncle?" Isaac puts in, excited.

"Sure," Augustus says "Your nieces or nephews are gonna be so lucky to have you.

We all share a hug, all very excited for what's coming.


	22. Chapter 22

3 months later

"Do you wanna hear the heartbeats?" Dr. Freeman asks.

"Absolutely," Augustus says.

"That makes two of us," I agree.

"This will be a little cold," she says.

I lay back and Augustus takes my hand. We see the babies on the monitor, and then the doctor turns up the volume so we can hear. We soon hear the sounds we were waiting for.

"All three heartbeats are really strong," the doctor tells us.

"So they're healthy?" I ask, wanting her to confirm it.

"100%." She smiles. "Come back in a couple months, and we'll take another look, okay?"

"Oh, what about the genders?" Augustus asks.

"Oh, of course." The doctor takes another look, then says, "Looks like all three are... girls." she smiles.

Augustus smiles. "Girls. Wow..."

I laugh. "So you think of this as good news?"

"Absolutely."

'Well, with you as their dad, they'll know how to find a guy who will treat them well." I kiss him and give his hand a squeeze.

"You think?"

"Definitely."

The doctor smiles. "You two make a great pair."

We flush, having totally forgotten she was even there.

She laughs. "Well, like I said, just come back in a few months, and we'll check on them."

We both agree, and he helps me down so we can go home.

Fifteen minutes later, we get home and go up to one of the bedrooms.

"So how do you wanna do the nursery?" Augustus asks.

"Well, what about Winnie the Pooh?" I suggest. "It's a nice neutral theme, and we can sort of play with the colors. Pink is a nice color, but I don't think it has to be pink just because they're girls/"

"I agree. Pink is such a stereotypical girl color."

"But why does it have to be?"

"You make a point. We can do some pink, but there's no reason it has to be Pepto Bismol pink."

I laugh. "No way."

"So how about we do mint green and orange? Then we can put the characters up on the walls so we have all sorts of colors."

"That's kind of a non traditional color combo," I respond, "but then again, when have we ever done anything the traditional way?"

He chuckles. "You make a very good point, Hazel Grace."

We set up the nursery and step back to admire it.

"I think we did a good job," Augustus says with a smile.

"We sure did," I agree, kissing him.

He kisses back and we stand wrapped in each other's arms, both taking time to wrap our heads around this giant life change we're about to be a part of.


	23. Chapter 23

As we're standing in the nursery, Augustus says, "Now that we have the room set up, we should think about names."

"Oh, yeah. Any ideas?"

"How about Emily Alexa?"

"No, I don't like that. Too common."

"How about Temperance Amelia?"

"No, that's not right, either."

After a few minutes, Augustus says, "How about Abigail Beatrice?"

"I like that. We could call her Abby or Tris for short. Do you like Zoey Reese?"

"Yeah. Since we each chose a name, how about we choose the last one together?" He sits down on the couch we set up on the other side of the room, and I sit on his lap. He grabs a baby name book, and we weigh our options.

After about an hour, I say, "How about Ramsey?"

Augustus smiles. "That's a pretty name."

"You can pick her middle name," I offer.

He grins and answers, "How about Emma?"

"I really like that."

He kisses me. "Okay?"

I giggle and return it, and as we pull apart, I reply, "Okay."


	24. Chapter 24

Hazel's POV

About a week later, I text Kaitlyn:

 _Hey, do you wanna come shopping with us? We're going out for baby essentials._

 _Sure! Hey, is it okay if Isaac comes along?_

 _Sure. Hey, the more the merrier.  
When should we go?_

 _15 minutes?_

 _Smashing! Be over soon!_

Kaitlyn's POV

I text Isaac: _Darling, I was wondering if you wanted to come baby shopping with me and Augustus and Hazel?_

 _Sure. That might be fun. I'll be over to pick you up soon._

 _Brilliant!_

Hazel's POV

When I open the door, Isaac and Kaitlyn are waiting. I smile and hug them."Hey, guys."

"Hey, Bro," Augustus says, clapping him on the shoulder.

Isaac smiles. "Hey. So baby shopping..."

He laughs. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Kaitlyn laughs, too. "Don't be a drip. This will be great fun. I'm so excited Hazel asked us along."

I smile. "Well, you're the aunt and uncle, so I thought you might like to help us out."

Once we get to the baby store, we look around just to see our options, and then Kaitlyn asks, "Darling, do you know the genders? Just so we know what colors to go for."

"Girls," I answer. All girls." I smile.

Kaitlyn squeals. "Oh, how exciting!" She hugs me. I laugh and hug her back.

"Look!" she says, smiling. "One crib with room for two babies. How efficient!"

Isaac takes in her excitement and asks, "You aren't getting any ideas, are you?"

Kaitlyn laughs and answers, "Of course not! This is Augustus and Hazel's day.

Isaac chuckles "Okay, just so we're clear."

Augustus claps him on the shoulder. "Relax, Bro. Nothing to worry about."

We settle on one of the double cribs and one single and Kaitlyn says, "How perfect! A triple stroller!"

I smile and say, "Kait, I know you're excited about being an aunt, but you don't need to scream."

She flushes and says, "Oh, I do apologize."

I chuckle and respond, "It's okay. That's why I love you."

When we finish, we go home to wait for the delivery. We're sitting around when Isaac says, "I can't believe you're gonna have three babies."

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Definitely," I agree.

"We're so glad to have you part of the family," Augustus says with a smile.

"Thanks, Bro," Isaac answers.

"We're so excited, too," Kaitlyn puts in "I can't wait to be an aunt."

"And they're so gonna love cool Uncle Isaac."

Augustus laughs. "They definitely will."

A little while later, we set everything up and Augustus says,to all of us,"Close your eyes."

"What?" I ask.

"Just trust me."

Gus's POV

I get the name signs I had made for the cribs and hang them on the ends. "Okay, open your eyes."

"Oh, Augustus," Hazel Grace whispers, "I didn't know you were having those made."

"I know. I wanted to surprise you."

She smiles. "Thank you. I love them." She kisses me, and I return it.

"Darling, I love the names," Kaitlyn enthuses to Hazel Grace. "Such pretty combinations,"

"Thanks. We liked them," she replies.

Isaac smiles. "So much is about to change."

"Yes, but in the best way."


	25. Chapter 25

After my next scan, we invite our parents over for lunch, and this is is the conversation:

Me: Come on in, Lunch is almost ready.

My mom: it smells good. What's cooking?

Gus: Spaghetti and meatballs and salad.

Gus's dad: Sounds good. We're starving.

Gus laughs.

Gus: So you brought your appetite?

Gus's mom: Definitely.

We laugh and sit down.

Me: We've got some news.

My mom: What is it? Is something wrong?  
Me: No, not at all.

My mom: Then what is it?

Me: I'm having triplets!

My mom: Wow! So I'm gonna be a grandma?

My dad: And I'm gonna be a grandpa?

Gus and I laugh.

Gus: Yes. That's generally how that works.

My mom: How far along?

Me: 4 months.

Gus's mom: And do you know the genders?

Gus: All girls.

Gus's dad: Wow, looks like you're about to have your hands full.

Me: Yeah, but we're ready. Besides, we have you guys to help us spoil them rotten.

Our moms together: You can count on that.


	26. Chapter 26

2 months later, we go for a scan, and this is the conversation:

Dr. Ellis: How are we feeling?

Me: Good. Uncomfortable, but good.

Gus: We're getting excited to meet them.

Ellis: It won't be long.

She has me lay back, and she puts the gel on.

Ellis: And there they are. She smiles, and I tear up as we're looking at the screen.

Me: 3 more months and we get to meet them.

Gus smiles and kisses me.

Gus: I can't wait, either. It's gonna be an adventure.

Me: Absolutely.

We kiss and keep looking at the screen.

Me: We're in for it now.

We laugh.

Gus: Yes, but in the best way.


	27. Chapter 27

Hazel's POV

We're on our way to our last doctor's appointment before the birth, and I'm so swollen I can hardly move, so Gus offers to carry me in.

Me: It's okay, I'll manage.

Gus: I don't mind, That's what I'm here for.

He smiles, and before I can say more, I'm in his arms, and we're jogging in.

Me: Whoa, easy, Gus. We're not going for land speed records here.

Gus laughs. I know, Hazel Grace. It's just we'll get there faster.

We get to the room. He sits me down, and we hear a knock.

Me: Come in, Doc.

Dr. Ellis smiles at us.

Ellis: Okay, Hazel, you know the drill by now,

I lay back, and she brings up the image. Gus and I glance at each other.

Me: Doc, is that a shadow?

Ellis: No, not that I can see. We're on track for delivery next month

A couple weeks later, I'm in the bathtub when my water breaks.

Me: Gus! It's time!

Gus's POV

Me: Hazel Grace, it's okay. We're gonna get you to the hospital.

Hazel: Gus, it hurts.

Me: It's gonna be okay. We're gonna meet them soon.

Hazel groans.

Hazel: Ouch!

I help her dress, and we drive to the hospital. I settle her into bed, and she's clinging to my arm.

Hazel: Gus, it hurts. Get them out, please. I'll do anything. She sniffs.

I stroke her head.

Me: Hazel Grace, I know it hurts, but think what we've been through. You can do this. You're doing great, okay?

Hazel: I can't take this pain.

Gus: Yes, you can. You're just scared. I'm here with you

Hazel: Don't go anywhere, okay?

Me: Never.

Sometime later, Dr. Ellis comes in.

Ellis: Okay, showtime.

Hazel's POV

Me: Doc, can I please push now? I need to push.

Ellis: Okay, wait for me to get down

She sits in frond of my legs.

Ellis: Okay, Hazel, push now.

I push, and we hear a baby's cry.

Me: Abby.

I smile, and so does Gus. He holds Abby, and I push again.

Me: Ramsey.

Ramsey cries just as I'm pushing again. Zoey arrives, and they place her on my belly along with Ramsey.

Gus: 3 babies in ten minutes. I believe that's a record.

He laughs, and I shove his arm.

Me: Don't be a smart aleck.

Gus: Have you met me?

I laugh.

Me: Okay, fair point.

Gus smiles.

Gus: Okay?

I smile back.

Me: Okay.


End file.
